


You Don't Know Love

by DeannaEmrys



Series: Nowhere Boys Oneshots [1]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Australian Slang, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Break Up, College AU, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Kisses, Long Term Relationship, Love, M/M, One Shot, goth x jock, prompt, slight AU, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaEmrys/pseuds/DeannaEmrys
Summary: Felix is fed up of being a dirty little secret but Jake didn't know that's how he felt.Oneshot set in a sort of alternative universe? I don't really know how it fits into the actual story line.Hope you like it <3





	You Don't Know Love

“You _love_ me? No. No, this isn’t what love looks like Jake.” Felix's hands start smouldering at his sides as they curl into fists. "You've never loved anything in your life, especially not me."

Jake's eyes are cloudy with tears as he watches Felix shake in anger and hurt.

He thinks back on all the times he's pushed the goth around, called him freak, thrown footballs at his head and laughed at his pain with his jock friends.

Taking out every ounce of his own useless pain on a kid who's had to deal with so much more then Jake could've ever understood before knowing Felix properly.

He never meant to be a bully, it was all transference, he felt shit about his home life and that made him angry enough to lash out at anyone close enough to hit. He's seen the disappointment in his mum's face when shes been called into class about him. It's the same look she sometimes gives his piece of shit dad and it breaks Jake's heart even further.

"Felix, I'm so sorry, I know I've been terrible to you but please, please don't leave me." 

Felix can barely meet Jake's begging gaze. There's black smudged around his eyes and faintly dripping down his cheeks. Jake's never hated himself more than for making his beautiful boy cry.

The thought of never getting to hold him in his arms again, of never falling asleep in a tangle of limbs or never getting to press their lips together in the sweetest of kisses.

It's been almost a year of Felix having to hide that he's dating Jake, of never being able to go on dates together in case the footie team saw them or people got suspicious. A year of Felix thinking he wasn't good enough, that Jake was embarrassed by him. A year of crying himself to sleep some nights because the boy he loves doesn't want to love him officially.

"Jake I can't live like this anymore and if you honestly loved me, you wouldn't make me keep living this lie." Felix heaves a steadying breath, steeling his eyes and unclenching his fists, drawing himself to his full height.

Determined as always, steadfast in everything he does. 

Jake has never loved anyone the way he loves Felix and he's not losing the goth now, not for anything especially not because he's afraid.

Jake lunges forward taking Felix by surprise, curling the slightly shorter boy to his chest and slotting their mouths together in a spine tingling kiss. Felix's long fingers twist into blond curls unthinkingly whilst Jake tightens his arms around his back, pushing their bodies together until it's impossible to tell where one finished and the other started.

They part both panting for breath, Felix's gaze confused and slightly hopeful.

Jake gifts him with the softest smile, reaching up one hand to brush Felix's floppy fringe out of his blue eyes.

"I love you Felix Ferne and if you want me to scream it from the rooftops or print it onto all my shirts or, _fuck_ make love to you on the middle of the footie pitch to prove it to you i will." 

Felix's jaw drops open in shock, his face flushing pale pink in embarrassment, (and arousal if we're being honest) as he wiggles slightly in the elder boys firm grip, halfheartedly trying to escape.

"Jake, no you don't mean that its been a whole year why would you care now just-"

Jake cuts him off with another kiss making the goth moan deliciously. They part again but it takes Jake three quick pecks before he speaks.

"I didn't realize what I was doing, keeping you a secret wasn't because of you, its because I was scared about what people would say or do, I have never been ashamed or embarrassed by you, you're honestly the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm sorry I was so stupid for so long." 

A slanting smirk slowly appears on Felix's lips during Jake's speech, his eyes shining with happiness in a way Jake hasn't seen for months. He really hadn't realized how bad it had gotten.

"You're so damn lucky you're cute Riles." 

Jake grins almost blindingly bright.

" _Yeah_?" he murmurs. Eyes at half mast as he pulls their bodies flush.

"Yeah." Felix answers sliding his arms up and round Jake's neck. Warmth spreading to every part of him. "I love you too y'know."

Jake dips his head shyly a faint pink tinge to his cheeks before Felix leans up and they kiss, sealing the fate Jake had never been unsure about. 

He loved a beautiful boy named Felix Ferne and no one could ever change that. From now on he didn't give a shit what anyone felt but Felix.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know whatcha think! I know this fandoms kind of dead but I can't stop writing about these boys! <3


End file.
